


Stars

by ToastMaloneIII



Series: JereJean Week [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, aftgcelebrations, our boys deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastMaloneIII/pseuds/ToastMaloneIII
Summary: Jeremy's favorite pastime is exploring Jean's body.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! This is a short fic I did for JereJean Week on AFTGCelebrations. If anyone wants to participate, come find us on Tumblr and contribute!

Jeremy’s favorite pastime is exploring Jean’s body. Jean’s self esteem and body image were at an all time low when he left Riko, practically in the negatives. In the beginning, he struggled with eating regularly and getting enough sleep. Jeremy was heartbroken when he realized that Jean didn't’ really view himself as a person. He still thought of himself as Riko’s property. 

 

When Jeremy discovered just how deeply he cared for Jean, it took him months to say something. The last thing he wanted to do was make Jean think that he was trying to replace Riko. They took things slow. Jean needed to learn how to be an individual again. With the help of the team, and Jeremy’s unwavering support, things got easier. The days became less agonizing and Jean began to enjoy life again. 

 

One of the biggest hurdles was Jean’s aversion to touch. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be touched, just that he anticipated every caress being a prelude to pain. 

 

So Jeremy likes to touch him, to worship his body that is not ugly because of the scars, only stronger. He likes to remind Jean that he is more than an exy player, more that someone’s property. He is beautiful and strong and worthy of someone’s love. 

 

Dozing in bed one lazy Sunday morning, Jean twitches lightly at the sensation of something trailing down his back. He feels Jeremy’s breath fanning out along his side and relaxes and lets him continue. Calloused fingers trace random patterns into the skin of his back. Just when Jean thinks he’s figured out what Jeremy is drawing, the pattern changes and he’s stumped again. 

 

“What are you going,  _ mon coeur _ ?” Jean twists to look behind him and chuckles when Jeremy surges up to meet his lips with his own. Jeremy climbs up the bed and snuggles into Jean’s embrace. He lets out a large yawn and Jean knows he will be falling back to sleep soon. 

 

“I was tracing the freckles on your back. They remind me of the stars in the night sky.” 

 

Jean’s check tightens at the sentiment and he tightens his hold on Jeremy. In that moment, he thanks God for the stars.


End file.
